Another World
by sporkiness
Summary: soraXkairitakes place at the end of KH1... don't wanna spoil it for you


kingdom hearts 

fanfiction

another world

by Katelyn Aguilera

sora paced around the red room, which was located in the 2nd district of traverse town. every time he would step, kairi's face would come into his mind. Every thought reflected her beauty, so sweet, so fragile, so innocent. it was a few minutes before sora couldn't bear it any longer. he sat on the beautiful bed and tried to direct his thoughts to happier concepts, for, with kairi no longer with him, the thought of her beautiful, angelic face brought tears. although he put in his all to think of happy concepts, he gave in to thinking of kairi. for, although he was mourning without her, her face also lighted up his soul.

It was then that glossy tears fell from his eyes and plummeted to the ground. "Oh..." he sighed as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "If only she were here..."

"my child, what brings you down?"

"Huh?" said sora, confused, and looking up.

Standing there (well, floating there) was the fairy godmother.

"what's wrong?"

Realizing who it was, sora went back to being depressed and said, "Oh, its nothing... well, its kairi."

"Kairi? oh, my dear, we can't have you being depressed over love now can we?"

"but i don't-" sora started to say, but then he said, "i do."

The fairy godmother smiled.

"bibbity bobbity boo, can you believe she cares for you too?"

sora, thinking she was crazy, looked down and began to be even more depressed. He closed his eyes and let even more tear drops fall. when he opened them again, though, the scenery around him had changed completely. he was in a familar place, one he had seen many times before.

"where am i?" he thought in his head, before his eyes had adjusted to the lighting. But he quickly realized where he was. He touched his hand on the soft earth on which he sat, making sure he wasn't dreaming or having an illusion; but, no; everything was real. it was a few moments before he realized the figure that was sitting in front of him, facing the wall. It was a petite girl, of purple skirt, and short, deep red hair.

"Kairi?" Sora asked aloud. The girl turned around.

"Sora? Is it really you?"

sora stood up. "its really me, Kairi! are we really here?"

"i-i think so," Kairi responded, backing away from the wall. She was now modest, realizing that sora would see the picture that she had been drawing.

Sora looked at the drawing and realized that kairi had only finished was he had started drawing between them. He looked at it for a few moments, walked up to kairi, took her hand and said:

" I love you."

Kairi's eyes got real big and watery. she looked at sora's hand for a moment, then looked up at sora. They rushed into hug each other, and tears started falling from kairi's eyes, every tear sealed with relief, happiness, and unbelief. kairi could not believe that sora was here, at last.

after a while, they slowly separated from the hug, each silently crying, each so relieved. it was then that they leaned in, and kissed. their child-like faces each glowed with ecstacy, each pair of cheeks burning a bright red. This was it: they were together. All the other things would fall in place. everything would be all right.

their fragile lips pulled apart, and, for a short moment, they looked into each others eyes, a small smile on each face. but, they were soon interupted.

"My child, have you truly fallen in love?"

"huh?" sora turned around to see that the door had been opened, and, there, out of the darkness, came a familar face: maleficent.

"hey, you stay away from us!" sora said defensively.

Malifecent laughed. "Ah, you amuse me, little boy." She turned her evil glare toward kairi, who was shaking; scared.

"and you, my dear princess," said maleficent, "shall come with me."

Sora's hands, still clasped with kairi's, began to sweat in nervousty. It was then that, from behind, Jafar grabbed kairi with the one free hand he had- the other being occupied with a golden colored lamp.

"Let her go!" sora screamed as he tried to hold on the kairi's hand. "Sora!" kairi's face was streaked with tears as she tried, also, to not let go.

"You little scoundrel," jafar said to sora, and then, "Genie, get him away from her!"

At once a bright blue cloud exited the lamp and formed a huge, blue genie, whom sora had seen once before. The genie, with a sad look in his eye, took his hand and threw sora up against the wall.

Sora landed on the ground with a thud. "oW!" he said, and reached his hand out, but kairi was already gone. She had already been taken through the door, and into the darkness.

Sora stood up, his eyes filled with tears. As one dropped loose and fell down his face, he heard meleficent say,

"do you not see, sora? You have no hope."

As sora's stare became directed at meleficent, his sadness turned to anger, and he took a tighter grip to the keyblade.

Meleficent laughed. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Sora's brow narrowed, as he stepped forward.

Meanwhile, in traverse town, goofy, donald, and leon entered the red room, expecting to see the young keyblade wielder there. But, he wasn't.

"Where could he be?" goofy asked. Donald tapped his foot and crossed his arms in anger.

All of a sudden, a heartless appeared before their very eyes. leon, quite curious about sora, walked up to the heartless and hit it with his sword. Instead of disapearing, the heartless slowly started to fade, moving around, as if it, too, was wondering what was going on. Leon had an idea. putting his sword in his strap, he layed on hand on the heartless and stretched one out toward the others.

"Come on," he said, and donald and goofy touched his hand.

Along the with the heartless, they too, began to fade away.

in what seemed like forever, they appeared somewhere else. here they were, on a beach, the sky blackened, heartless everywhere. At first they stood there, silent. But then, in the distance, leon heard a noise. It was indeed, the keyblade.

"come on," he said one again, and donald and goofy followed him as he ran toward the location of the sound. they followed it and followed it, until it brought them to a cave.

Sora was about dead. meleficent obviously wasn't even tired, and sora's health was flashing red, with no items or magic left.

The three entered the cave, and, as sora saw them approaching him, meleficent focused her attention on leon. Sora backed away from meleficent and turned to see his friends, relieved that they had found him. what was going to happen? would they find kairi? after all, they had, one again, been separated.

"So, we meet again." leon turned to meleficent, who's evil glare, for a moment, looked frightened.

recollecting her look to its normal evil glare, meleficent said, "yes, i see." then, after a moment of silence, said, "i'm through playing with you scoundrels," and in a puff of black smoke, disappeared.

Sora collapsed on the ground, drained of power. tears, once again, fell from his eyes, and he just layed there, broken, sprawled out on the floor. as they all waited for the next few minutes, watching sora cry in despair, nothing but silence hung in the heavy air. and, with a deep breath, sora arose, took a moment to collect himself, and stepped into the darkness, ready to face, yet, another world.


End file.
